sonics_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2- The Birth of Friendship
Last time on Episode 1, Silver the Hedgehog has been told that Blaze is still out there, but her heart has been sealed by what he was told a Heart Keeper. The Mysterious hood ordered Silver to go back to the past where Sonic is, find the Heart Keeper, Lyra Wisp, and confront her to release Blaze's heart and soul. Lyra, peacefully sleeps and trains herself in the forest, encounter with Silver in Tail's Workshop. But as Silver found out that Lyra can bring back spirits back to life, Lyra promised him to heal the heart and soul of Blaze, the mysterious hood turn out to be no other but Marceline. Marceline teleported Lyra and Silver back to the Future in Crisis City. In what lies, Lyra found Blaze as a evil spirit to Marceline, took a fight, and revived her along with Silver, who was painfully hurt from Marceline's shadow spear. The three say there last farewells, but Silver and Blaze's adventure doesn't stop there as they now become Freedom Fighters. Characters: *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles"Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Lyra Wisp *Shadow the Hedgehog *Maria the Hedgehog (first appearance) *Nights * Silver the Hedgehog * Professor Perry Lynx *Blood Marian (first appearance) Part 1: Shadow's Sorrow (At night, in the Freedom Fighter's hut, Shadow sit on top of the roof and stares at the moon) Shadow: ...Maria. (close his eyes, and flashbacks starts to hit him) --Flashback-- (Shadow and Maria huff as they ran) Maria: Shadow! They're right behind us! Shadow: Quick! In here! (Maria went in and Shadow locked the doors) Shadow: We can escape in these. (The doors bang as the soldiers tries to open the door) Maria: Shadow, go in! Shadow: What about you? (The door burst open and the soldiers got in) Soldier 1: Stay where you are! (Maria pushed Shadow in the space pod, and ran to the switch. One of the soldiers took a shot on Maria) Shadow: Maria! (Maria weakly got up to the switch) Maria: Shadow...(Shadow looked at Maria as she dies) promise me...that...you'll bring peace...to the world. Shadow: I promise, Maria. I Promise!! (Maria flip the switch, the pod shoots out in the earth, and Maria lies on the floor of the Ark) Maria: Sayonara,...Shadow... --End of Flashback-- (Shadow opens his eyes, but almost made a tear) Lyra: Shadow? (Shadow looks up as Lyra came from the window) Shadow: What are you doing? Lyra: I just wanted to see if everything is alright? Shadow: Fine, everything is fine. Lyra: I really wanted to ask...how is Maria like? (Shadow stunned, and looked at Lyra) Lyra: Sorry, I'll just leave you... Shadow: (grabs Lyra's hand) No! Lyra, do you want to help me bring someone back? Lyra: Who, Maria? (Shadow nods) Lyra: Sure, we might need Silver's help on this. Part 2: Maria's Rebirth, but an Unfriendly figure is Born (Silver peacefully sleeps on the sofa) Lyra: Silver...Silver..SILVER!! (Silver jumped up and fall off the sofa) Silver: (rubbing his head) What! Lyra: Sorry Silver, but can you help Shadow and I bring someone back? Silver: I don't know Lyra, don't you remember what happen once when you brought back... Lyra: This is different, we are going 50 years from the present to get Maria's DNA. Silver: Sure. --Meanwhile-- (At the Altar of the Emeralds, Shadow, Lyra, and Silver gets ready) Lyra: Are you ready Shadow? Shadow: (waits...) Now! Silver, Shadow, Lyra: CHAOS...CONTROL! (disappeared) --50 years ago, Space Colony Ark-- (At the part that Maria falls on the floor, appeared at the time, Shadow looks as Maria sleep without a breath) Lyra: Ok just to get Maria's blood...(Lyra injected the syringe at Maria ans took the blood) There. Silver: Ok, time to go. Shadow? (Shadow pets Maria's hair, and lies there, until Lyra put her hand on Shadow's arm) Lyra: Shadow, will bring her back. (Shadow looked up, left her there, and chaos controlled back to the present) --Back in the Present-- Silver: Ok, you go it Lyra? Lyra: Yep, just need more DNA for her to come back. Shadow: Have mine, Lyra. (Shadow put out his arm) Lyra: Are you sure? (Shadow nods, Lyra pulled out another syringe, get Shadow's blood, then hers) Shadow: Why are you using your blood in this? Lyra: Just in case its pure girl. (Lyra set the syringes down with the Master Emerald) Lyra: Alright, here goes nothing. (Silver, Lyra, and Shadow starts to make a process of Chaos Regenerate, but then was interrupted by Sonic, the two syringes fell, but Lyra caught them) Sonic: Just what do you guys think your doing? Shadow: Its not of your business, Sonic, so beat it! Lyra: Wait Shadow, maybe Sonic can help out, I think the process was no strong enough for the three of us. (Shadow turns his head away in a big disgust, but Sonic joined) ( The four( Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Lyra) shut their eyes, as Lyra start the prayer) Lyra: "Spirits within, bring as a soul seals within you, bring back the love that lies in the two bloods...As the spirit guardian,...I release the power of birth!" (two syringes cracked open, two of the bloods twisted, turn, and mix as it starts forming a girl figure) Arr..ah, come on...Arr...come on guys harder! (Sonic, Silver, and Shadow concentrate deeply, until...) Shadow: (groans) MARIA!!! (Then the figure screams high pitch and fell on top of the Master Emerald. Lyra, Sonic, Shadow and Silver fell as they were worn out from the concentration) Sonic: (moan) huh? What the? (The figure weakly stretched out her hand as for help) ??: You need help, Mr? (Sonic grab her hand and got up, in stun) Sonic: You must be...Shadow, get up, I think it worked. Shadow: Maria? (She step one foot, then a hand, and then her face, but it turns out to be a...hedgehog) Lyra: What happen...Whoa, Maria is a...hedgehog? Maria: I'm a what? Shadow: At least your here, back with me. Maria: I guess..that matters.(faints) Lyra: Maria must be worn out from the forming. We should get some rest, too. Shadow: Of course. ( Shadow carries Maria, as Silver, Sonic, and Lyra walked following him, but as they left, something appeared over the Master Emerald and grimed its eyes at them) Part 3: Last night's headache --Morning-- (Shadow wakes up with headache from last night, and walks to the kitchen where he sees Maria eating pancakes) Lyra: Morning Shadow. How are feeling? Shadow: Still have that headache from last night. Lyra: Sorry for making you guys concentrating very hard. Shadow: It no big deal, at least Maria is back. Where's Sonic and Silver? Lyra: They're resting, their headache is a very big pain for them. Maria: Lyra, Shadow.Maybe we can go to a clothing shop. Lyra: Sure, me and Shadow can come with you. Shadow: !'''...Lyra, may I speak with you. Lyra: Sure. (Lyra walks towards Shadow and have a private talk) Shadow: Let me go with Maria. Lyra: Are you sure? (Shadow nods) Then keep me posted, if anything goes wrong. Shadow: It shouldn't be a problem. Part 4: A Bloody Figure --Metro Mega Mall-- Maria: Shadow, can I ask? Shadow: Sure, what is it? Maria: Why did you bring me back to life? Shadow: Its just...I miss you, Maria, and when I see your face, it brings back memories of you and me. Maria: Kind of like a...Psychic Bond? (Shadow ignored the question) Shadow: Try this on. (Shadow holds a blue dress, shiny clipped ring, and a headphone like hair-band) Maria: Ok, I'll be back. (Shadow waits for Maria to get dress, while that happens, Shadow looks at the window and sees man, stared at Shadow with a blood glare, and walked inside of the basement room.) Shadow: I must be seeing things. Maria: Done. (Maria shined out with her dress that was picked) Oh Shadow, I loved it. Shadow: Good, we should get somewhere. Maria: Oh Shadow, I need to use the lady's room, I'll be back. (Maria runs off, while Shadow sits and wait another minute) ---Ladies Room-- (Maria washed her hands, then her face, but as she was drying her face something came up behind her) Maria: (Almost scream gasp) ??: Well...hello there...Maria. Maria: How did you..know me? ??: Well, I'm your blood. (Maria looked at her that she never saw her before) Maria: What do you want from me? (The figure stared at her grimly) --Back with Shadow-- Shadow: Whats taking her so long? Ah...(strains) What is...this...Maria! (Shadow runs to see where Maria is, while that he called Lyra) ---With Lyra--- (Lyra lays napping, until her communicator buzzes) Lyra: Hello? Shadow: Lyra I need you, right now. Lyra: For what? Shadow: Just get in to the Mega Mall, Now! I'll explain later. (disconnects) (Lyra thought that Shadow and Maria could be in trouble, so she open the window and flew off) --Mega Mall-- Shadow: Maria! (makes a halt as he saw blood prints walking ahead of him) Could Maria be injured? ??: Arr...That boy is following me? Maria: Shadow! (the figure shape-shifted into a officer) Shadow: Maria, what happen did someone hurt you? Maria: No, this thing took me-(She looks and blushed in embarrassment) ?Officer: Sorry, are you talking to me? Maria: (She pulled free from the mysterious officer's hand) No,...I thought you were someone else. (Shadow took Maria's hand and both walked off, the figure smirk and walked off) Shadow: Maria, what's the matter with you?(Lyra ran towards Shadow and Maria) Lyra: Is everything all right? Shadow: Yeah, Maria was just caught by the mall officer. Maria: No Shadow, Lyra someone was in the ladies room, a bloody figure, it was talking to me, and it grabbed me. Lyra: We should go see the ladies room. Part 5: The Bloody Figure's First Attack in Mega MallCategory:Sonic's World Series --At the Clothing Market, where Shadow and Maria was last time-- (The figure slithered down at the floor and form up into a lady) Clerk: Hello, and welcome to the Clothing Market, may I help you, young lady? B Lady: Yes, I would like to buy a cloak. Clerk: Yes, we have a variety of cloaks. What color, madame? B Lady: A Dark, Blood, Red, please. Clerk: Well, I'll be, this is the last one here..(the clerk looked at the lady as she was bleeding from the arm) are...you OK, miss? ?: Oh yes...(formed in liquid blood) I am. How about you? (The Clerk threw the cloak at it as it absorb the cloak. Than it came up to the clerk, and swiped a blade at him) ?: Thanks for the blood. (And left the body behind) Part 6: Bloody Maria --Back at the Freedom Fighter's Hut-- (Maria lies down at Shadow's bed, and thinks is that figure comes back) Shadow: Maria? What's the matter? Maria: Oh Shadow, its the thing that I saw in the bathroom. Shadow: Maria, your fine. As long as your safe, that "thing" won't get you. Maria: You think so, Shadow? Shadow: Promise you. (Lyra came in) Lyra: Hey guys, oh, I see that your busy... Shadow: No, Lyra, wait. What are here for? Lyra: My grandfather find something from the Mall, in the bathroom, where Maria is, and how Maria got the blood hand mark in her arm. Shadow: What? --At the Lab-- Pro.P: From the bathroom to Maria's arm, I would say that Maria didn't bleed. Shadow: What does have to do with Maria? Pro.P: I'm afraid that Maria has a twin, but more evil then Marceline, and Darkroom. Lyra: What another evil spirit? Pro.P: Yes, Lyra. But from what Knuckles told me he says that this creature can be a threat, its not Chaos. Lyra: Could be more like a Blood Chaos. But since its Maria's blood, could be more of Bloody Mary. (Shadow glared at Lyra if its not a joke) Lyra: What? Pro.P: We must get that figure, or the Mobius could be in grave danger, for blood is poisonous to waters. Lyra, Shadow: Right. Lyra: Wait where's- (A scream came from Shadow's room) Shadow: Maria! I'm coming! (Shadow dashed out the door, as Lyra flew out) --Shadow's room-- Lyra: Its the Bloody Mary! (The figure holding Maria, stared at them) Blood Mary: I feel great power upon you two. And I think I will take it. ( Blood Maria dropped Maria, and the liquid grew taller about 8 to 10 feet) Lyra: Shadow, Maria Run! (Shadow and Maria ran out of the room to get help, while Lyra fights Bloody Mary) (Lyra used her Psychic Blood, that stop Blood Maria from coming close to her) Blood Mary: Arr...your hurting me! (She made a banshee screech, that hurts Lyra's ears, as Lyra lets go, Blood Mary flooded the room that drowned Lyra) Maria: (looks back, and see a blood river coming towards them) Shadow, its coming this way! Shadow: Hold on, Maria! (Shadow grab Maria and carried her as he dashes) --With the freedom fighters-- (rumble) Sonic: What was that? Tails: I don't know but its getting louder. Amy: Hey, there Shadow and Maria, but what are they running from? Knuckles: What the? Shadow: Move out of the way! (the river of blood is coming towards them) ( the Blood flushes out of the hut leaving blood everywhere) Silver: Where's Lyra, I thought she was with you, Shadow? Shadow: She must been washed up from Blood Marian. Pro.P: And that Blood Mary and Lyra are missing after the flush. Nights: That can't be good after all of this. What was it after? Shadow: It was after Maria, but as it stared at me and Lyra, it wants us instead. Pro.P: Blood Marian, wants to become invincible by get more blood from most victims, or for short Lyra and you, Shadow, wants your blood that comes from your powers. Sonic: So that "thing" got Lyra, just to take whats in Lyra's blood. Pro.P: I'm afraid so. Nights: But we don't even know where that thing takes her. Tails: Not quite, Lyra has a tracker beam in her communicator to know where she is if she's out somewhere. Nights: It looks like that Blood Mary and Lyra are to...New Megalopolis? Tails: Hey, that's where Lyra says that is where she's born. Sonic: Must of, then was terrorized by Dr. Eggman, and... Amy: Ok, lets just get it over with. Knuckles: Next up, New Megalopolis. Part 7: Shadow's Sacrifice --At New Megalopolis-- Nights: Wow, I feel sorry for Lyra's home. Sonic: Keep your eyes out for Blood Marian and Lyra. (As they walked, Amy thought she saw something) Amy: Huh? Lyra? (The figure formed as Amy) AH! Sonic: Amy! (Amy ran behind Sonic, and an figure that looks like Amy giggled) Blood Marian, I know that you have Lyra, come out and fight face to face. (Blood Marian stands on top of the building, get ready to attack) Shadow: ...! '''Sonic! (Shadow pushed Sonic as Blood Marian pounced) Nights: Sonic, are you alright? Sonic: Shadow! (Shadow lies on the ground unconscious, Blood Marian turned grimly at the others) Knuckles: You don't scare us, Marian. Blood Marian: I wouldn't count on that, blood boy. (Blood Marian shape-shifted to a creature three times the size of the Freedom Fighters.) Amy: How are we going to save Lyra if Marian is out of the way? Maria: I got an idea! Amy, Nights, and I will distract Blood Marian, while you three go and find Lyra. Sonic: That is the best plan I ever heard from you, Maria. Be back in a flash. (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles dashed away to find Lyra, while Nights, Maria, and Amy fight Blood Marian to keep it distracted.) --Meanwhile-- Knuckles: Where is she, its like we're running for hours? Tails: (shuttered)Hey... S..Sonic... Sonic: What is it? (Tails point up and saw Lyra Wisp curled up as blood is being taken away) Knuckles: Ugh. Thats disgusting. Blood Marian: I know right! (Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles turned as Blood Marian is behind them) Sonic: Where's Amy, Maria, and Nights, and what are you up to, Blood Marian. Blood Marian: I'm trying to survive here. By your friend's blood, I can live...forever without waste, but if your wondering about those three...(points up with Lyra, and Amy, Maria, and Nights dropped in) ...and your next! Sonic: Get ready guys! Tails, Knuckles: Right! --After the fight-- (Blood Marian showed defeat, but its not over) Blood Marian: (chuckled) You think you can stop me? (puts it hands up and absorbed the stored blood from Lyra, Amy, Maria, and Nights) Sonic: This can go on forever, can it. Tails: Sonic, we can't beat her, shes too strong and smart. Shadow: Blood Marian! (Team Sonic and Blood Marian looked as Shadow came up) Sonic: Shadow, thank heavens that your fine. Shadow: I never been better. Blood Marian, your time has come, set them free, or else. Blood Marian: Or else what, Shadow. With Lyra's power to bend blood...(Blood Marian blood bended on Shadow, Shadow felt deep pains of Blood Marian's reaction, but was discontinued as Knuckles give a strong impact on Blood Marian) Knuckles: Eat my fist, Marian. Blood Marian: So you want to play it this why? Bring it on! (it form an imitation of Knuckles)